Inferno
by SpaceWonder368
Summary: After a battle with her fusion self, Buttercup rescues a Crystal Gem from the infected zone. But as they were trapped there, they are into the inferno. Short Story.
1. Chapter 1: Unscathed

FusionFall: Inferno

By Zaynah Richardson

Date Originated: 4/8/14

Okay everyone, this is my first FusionFall fanfiction and the first Fusionfall crossover fanfiction. I wanted to do something unique, so I came up with this. I hope you all enjoy!

**PLOT: **_After a fight with her fusion counterpart, Buttercup rescues a Crystal Gem from the inferno. But along the lines, they found something even more enduring than one counterpart._

* * *

**CH 1: Unscathed**

Heart stopped.

Stomach churned.

Horror flicked in the eyes of the emerald Powerpuff Girl. Through the impeccable and death-defying dangers of the battlefield, the fusion counterpart of Buttercup caused nothing but heart-wrenching, awe-striking, and fear-inducing terror and destruction along the lines of the infected zone.

Clearly, the flames possessed within the zone marks its path, leaving nothing but ashes in its way of direction. So much like a death ray itself. Both dangerous, and both are not willing to hesitate.

Buttercup glared at her double, eyes beaming green as a sign of anger. Her hands sparked with her own energy manipulation. The force it brings was nothing unmatched. Such a power can wipe out the owner itself, if not too careful. Fusion Buttercup let out a bemused chuckle, amused by Buttercup's actions and tactics. She say how remarkable it is that the single-minded Puff is coping with the mechanical genius responsible for developing armor, defenses, and countering all biological threats: _Dexter_. Yet, Buttercup herself is a heavy hitter against Fuse's hybrid monsters.

_**FUSE**_.

One word so clear like _glass_, sends _fear _into some citizens, and the _fury _in Buttercup. Fuse has sent a worldwide abolition to this Earth, infecting everything it encounters. It was so much like a symbionite: Something like that needs or desires a host to bond with, and Earth was the fusion's own source for bonding. But the fusion was like Earth's own symbionite.

Buttercup leaped high in the air, wrath flashing in those pupils. She emits an energy blast, but much to her demise, Fusion Buttercup caught it. Those red eyes of her double were increasingly frighting along with a devilish, maniac grin. She baffled insanely, projecting the blast back at Buttercup.

The impact send the Puff flying backwards on the ground with an earth-crushing thud. As she struggled to get up, her fusion grabbed her and pinned her to the ground, energy encircled around her fist, aiming right at Buttercup's face.

Buttercup tried to fight off that restraint, yet Fusion Buttercup handled her pretty well. She was surprisely _tactical _and conniving, like the so-said supreme commander of Earth's forces. She was manipulative, hitting Buttercup's weakspots. _Psychically_. _Mentally_. _Emotionally_. All in one form of a perfect plan.

As the Puff expected the pain to pour all over her like rapid rain, it never happened. She grit through the crimson liquid dripping on her chin. What has just happened? It was all too quiet now, except for the destruction that staked high. The only sound echoed in the infected zone was the flames, and the edge of a scrapping weapon.

Buttercup's eyes widened and blinked a few times. Where was Fusion Buttercup? Where has she gone? Oh, this is just great!

She paused as she noticed there was someone limping through the blaze. She rubs her eyes frequently to check what was happening. She focused her eyes on the figure laying in front of her with the long rapier beside her. There were hairline cracks in the blade, ready to break apart and fade away to _dust_. Just like the _ash_.

Buttercup's jaw dropped and she frozed. Her life was saved by this person? Someone she never know before...until now. Oh, how wonderful.

Buttercup shaked the figure right in front of her, clearly concerned of her health. She had some of her skin burned, along with the river of blue blood creaking from the cuts. Hm, Fusion Buttercup must of hurt her hard. No, not even hurt was the right choice of words for her treatment.

Sapphire eyes to emerald. Both have stared at each other. Yet, the figure of this woman now became a memory to Buttercup now. She had seen her at Time Square before it imploded to bits and pieces.

She was a member of the intergalactic forces, along with her team of magical beings. Three words were clear to her. She saw this woman before.

_Crystal Gems._

_Pearl._

The flames touched Pearl like its her one and only friend. The burns on her indicate every blow she received from Fusion Buttercup. Yet, Buttercup, the toughest fighter of the Powerpuff Girls, was saved by Pearl, the most emotional and fragile of the Crystal Gems.

And both were stuck in the infected zone.

_Unscathed_.

* * *

Alright! Chapter one finished! I surely hope I did great, and please leave reviews. No flaming.

I wanted to show what it was like with these two characters. I also wanted to show what its like if the Steven Universe characters were set in the FusionFall Universe. What a shame that FusionFall is cancelled now.

Chapter two is coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Tactical Aggression

FusionFall: Inferno

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is chapter 2 everybody! I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

**CH 2: Tactical Aggression**

The two females proceeded on with their trail home. It was a quiet conversation, as stated that the girls are two different people.

Buttercup was single minded and aggressive. Pearl was level headed and gracefully calm. Yet, their counterparts were something rather more...the opposite. Fusion Buttercup was more tactical and manipulative, and Fusion Pearl shows nothing but mercy. As she stated herself, "Mercy is for the weak." Fusion Buttercup sent a glare towards Pearl, as Pearl send one back.

"What? Are you ready for more?"

Buttercup watches this from afar, surprised. Through her burning eye sockets, she witnessed Pearl approaching Fusion Buttercup. She gaped, and ran towards Pearl. "What are you doing? Are you mad?" Pearl sighed and crossed her arms. "Buttercup, you know very well for what I'm doing. I'm showing your counterpart what happens when she messes with me...and you."

"Is that a challenge?" Fusion Buttercup questioned with a sly smirk, grabbing Pearl by the shirt, "I'm sure, even with your regeneration, you're still weak. How the Gems say you're the weakest, how does that make you feel? Hurt? Saddened? Its so fun I'm going to break you, little miss perfect." Pearl's expression darkened, quite enough to shock Buttercup.

"What you did Buttercup was awful, and I'm sure why you would suggest of doing so," she spoked in a professional manner, summoning her spear, "Fuse has assigned you the mission of Buttercup, yes? How you're similar to her is no joke, but let's see why you would try to eliminate Dexter. Hmm...you are _fake_, Fusion Buttercup. You are not the real Buttercup. Fuse didn't give you a purpose to live, he gave you the existence to serve him."

Buttercup stared at her, shocked. Fusion Buttercup was stunned, aware of Pearl's tactical aggression. It pierced her like a needle, and evoked her to rage.

"You want a fight, Pearl? I'll give you one."

Buttercup panicked. She clearly wouldn't want Pearl harmed of the sorts. But she couldn't do anything about it. Fusion Buttercup creates a sword out of fusion matter, and slashes it against Pearl's sword. Yet, Pearl gave a smirk that bewildered Fusion Buttercup.

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you_."

* * *

Two chapters to go! I hope you guys enjoyed this and leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3: Inferno

FusionFall: Inferno

Woah, its been long, hasn't it? Anyway, here's chapter 3, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**CH 3: Inferno**

The swords clashed with each other near the flaming fields. Buttercup had to keep up with all the weapons clashing with each other at once. Her emerald eyes focused on Pearl and how fast the Gem slashed her weapon. She saw how determined Pearl is, how she really wants to finish Fusion Buttercup.

She could tell that Pearl wasn't going to last. Her eyebeams clashed into Fusion Buttercup, flinging her backwards. Pearl's eyes adverted to Buttercup. "Don't interfere, I'm trying to help you," she said, wielding her weapon in the process, "I don't want you hurt, Buttercup."

Buttercup scoffed as if she's been told a comical joke. "Me? Hurt? Please, it's you who's hurting. Now, step aside so I could pummel this stupid intimidation of myself." Pearl protectively marched in front of the green Puff. "I would advise you not to, Buttercup. This is _my _fight, and my fight it shall be-"

She paused as Fusion Buttercup grabbed her, and flung her near the fire. Buttercup witnessed this in shock. "Pearl!" she screamed, zooming over to the Gem, but her fusion counterpart pinned her down. Fusion Buttercup cackled as her plan come into place. "Hmm...such a shame she'll turn into a crisp, eh Buttercup? Pearl with suffer soon, and so will you when Fuse is done with ya."

Buttercup's fists shake as green energy engulfed in her. Her teeth clench and grind, and her eyes were flaming. With rage, she sucker punched her fusion and kicked her, scraping her across the ground. She breathed heavily, rushing towards Pearl. Pearl heaved and coughed, groaning.

She was dirty and bloody, in pain. She hacked and her vision blurred. Buttercup kneeled down to her, concern shocking her face. "Are you...okay?" Pearl shakes her head. "N...no...I...I feel-" She crouped and fell against the Powerpuff. Buttercup huffed. "Oh no...that fire and smoke must of given you congestion. D...Dexter will come...I...I know it."

She picks up Pearl and trotted to the safest place possible. She comforted the Gem as she waits for Dexter. "Dexter...please come. Pearl isn't going to make it if you don't come any sooner." Pearl rested on Buttercup's lap, asleep. Gems don't sleep, but that blaze must of made her exhausted.

Later, after what seemed like forever, the Crystal Gems, Dexter, Ben, and the rest of the Powerpuff Girls rush in. Garnet picks up Pearl, and glanced at Buttercup. "Thank you," she spoke with a small smile. "She's going to be okay, right?" Buttercup questioned in worry. Garnet stares at her in concern. But, it could be understandable. "She's going to be alright," she replied, "C'mon guys, let's go."

Buttercup watched as the Gems and Dexter take Pearl away from the fields. "She's going to be fine," Ben told her, "Pearl is a strong, tough woman. She'll make it through." "Yeah," Bubbles agreed happily in her bubbly manner, "Don't worry Buttercup." "Buttercup?" Blossom looks at her in sympathy. Buttercup exhaled. "I hope tough is _enough_," she whispered as she walks alone.

_Pearl and her just escaped the inferno._

* * *

I'm actually planning to make the story longer now, since I want to include a lot of things.

Anyway, leave a review, and I will eventually start Chapter Four.


	4. Chapter 4: Fusion Pearl

FusionFall: Inferno

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is chapter 4, and this one creates drama for Buttercup and Pearl, I hope you enjoy though!

* * *

**CH 4: Fusion Pearl**

Buttercup focused her gaze at Pearl, who was laying on a soft bed and unconscious. Poor Pearl suffered under the conditions that Fusion Buttercup gave her. The green Puff hasn't spoken since Pearl was sent to the infirmary. It was strange because Buttercup _always_ have something to say.

Professor Utonium was concerned of the two girls. He realized how upset Buttercup was and how worried Pearl was. Pearl suddenly open her eyes, and fear ride in them. Despite how much in pain she is, Pearl protectively stands in front of Buttercup and her weapon appeared. Buttercup panicked and push Pearl back on the bed, causing the spear to vanish.

Pearl, Utonium, Blossom, Bubbles, Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven all stared at Buttercup in confusion. Buttercup embraced Pearl in a tight hug, with Pearl groaning and heaving in the process. "Don't _ever _scare me like that again! I...I thought you were...were...-" "I'm alright," Pearl answered with a coughing fit. Garnet sighed. "You are no fine, you are infected by fusion matter, and you're congested with smoke in your lungs. You need your rest."

"I never seen you so worried, Buttercup," Steven told with concern in his voice, "You're usually rash and aggressive." Amethyst nods. "Yeah, you're usually acting like its not a big deal." Even the other Powerpuffs and Utonium agreed. Buttercup wasn't usually _this _protective, not ever. Something must of happen back there that may of caused Buttercup's emotions to swirl and stir like a cyclone. A cyclone of worry, anger, and confusion.

Buttercup holds Pearl's hand, and tears ran down her cheeks. "It's my fault!" she exclaimed in a cracked tone, "I was so cocky and outraged that I...I let Fusion Buttercup hurt her! Why...why am I _always _messing up with my behavior?"

Her eyes widened once a roar was heard from the outside. She stayed in place, causing the others to be worried. Her eyes darted to the sleeping form of Pearl, then to the windows. She was glued to the ground by that voice.

The glass from the windows shattered as a green figure tackled Buttercup. Everyone stares in shock, but Buttercup was washed up with fright. It was Fusion Pearl, the fusion counterpart of Pearl. Unlike the intelligent and calm Pearl, Fusion Pearl was merciless. She murders over a million of citizens, thanks to Fuse.

"How appropriate that you said you failed to protect Pearl," she taunted, "You _failed _to communicate, you _failed _to cooperate, you _failed _to prepare." Buttercup struggled under Fusion Pearl's hold, and her eyebeams hit the fusion.

Fusion Pearl pinned Buttercup back down with a cackle, a cackle so terrifying it even scared Garnet.

"_Face it Buttercup, you failed."_

* * *

Yay! Its done! I hope you all enjoy this and leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5: Failure

FusionFall: Inferno

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is chapter 5, and this one is making things better!

* * *

**CH 5: Failure**

Buttercup knocked Fusion Pearl down, her gaze sets on the others, then Pearl. "This is _my _fight. I only get to show this doppelganger my wrath." The others stared at her proudly, with Pearl weakly smiling at her. Buttercup stared at the aggressive, furious fusion. Fusion Buttercup was a challenge enough, but Fusion Pearl is exceptionally strong. So strong that she can tear Earth's crust, and Buttercup knows how well that this fusion wants to torture Pearl. And she won't let that happen.

"You know what?" Fusion Pearl stated with a cruel smirk, "I think I rather appreciate what your fusion did to her, Buttercup. She sure has the brains, unlike you, and its so fun to show this weak, useless Gem no mercy. Mercy is for the _weak_." Blossom and Bubbles' eyes bulged when they heard the last line, it was the same line that Bubbles said when she was hardcore.

Buttercup's teeth grind as her eyes were the shape of daggers. They were glowing, and she screamed so hard in rage that she caused her sonic scream to form. The building shook and vibrated, and a stalk of the ceiling hits Fusion Pearl. Buttercup watched her get up, she breathed through her teeth as her anger inclined.

"You listen to me bub, and listen good. She done nuthin' to you and you obviously could of killed her, and that is _sick_. You have no humanity whatsoever, even if you are like her. If you think she's weak, think again. She handled my fusion pretty well, and I say to heck with ya, 'cause you are the weak one, you snot ball."

She knocked Fusion Pearl by a sucker punch, then she darts over to Pearl and the others, worried. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt anyone, did I?" Pearl coughed, she can barely open her eyes. She mouthed Buttercup's name, and gave a staggering breath.

"Face it Buttercup, she's gone. You _failed_."

Buttercup glared at Fusion Pearl, ready to cut her pretty little head off. Tears already ran down her cheeks. "WHY YOU LITTLE-" "No, I'm fine," a voice interrupts her, "I'm still here Buttercup, don't worry." Buttercup embraced Pearl tightly, and it seemed like they want to stay that way for a while.

"You didn't fail, you succeeded victory," Pearl struggled to say, but it was clear enough for everyone to hear, and it was good enough for Buttercup.

_She had accomplished victory_.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter done! This story ain't over yet! Chapter 6 coming soon, and please leave reviews!


	6. Chapter 6: The Lesson

FusionFall: Inferno

By Zaynah Richardson

Chapter 6, and this one is actually a nice, relaxing chapter. As you can tell by the title.

* * *

**CH 6: The Lesson**

"So, Miss Pearl, can you at least show me something cool? Like a lesson?"

"Well, of course Buttercup, of course."

Pearl planted a Cherry Blossom tree right where her other one was, tucking it in with soil. She smiled as she watched it sit there, gleaming in the sunlight. Her spear summoned from her gem, and she approached Buttercup. "Buttercup, you wish to be learned a lesson, correct?" Buttercup, being the stubborn one she is, held her fists high as she smirked. "Yeah! I can't wait for it! To pound things like fusions and-" "Buttercup," Pearl interrupted gently, "There is a thing called patience. Patience is a _virtue_. You can't forcefully attack something or go very quick-paced, you need to stay patient, stay alert to your surroundings. Only then when you achieve your highest peak, your goal."

Buttercup seemed downcasted. "It was always difficult to save you, Miss Pearl. Everytime you helped me, you make it precise. When I do it, I _always _mess up." Pearl stared at her, concerned. "Oh Buttercup...sweetie." She touched the Puff's chin and lift it up, giving her a warm smile. "You said that you aren't special, that you don't have a special power, but being special is how _unique _you are." "R-Really?" "Of course. You have a special power inside of you, you just need to activate it. Look into your heart and vent out your emotions, sort out what your instincts and motivations are. I know you can do it..."

Pearl paused as she coughed real hard, falling to her knees as she starts to hack. Buttercup rushed to her. "M...Miss...Miss Pearl?" "I'm...fine." The Gem's breath came out in long strained whispers. "I guess the...fusion infection is still in my...system." Buttercup stood worriedly at her mentor. "You...you should get back inside, need to take a rest." "No...we're not done with the lesson." Buttercup groaned an annoyed tone, placing her palm over her face. "No, this lesson can be taught for another time. I don't want you to get any worse."

She picks up Pearl on her back, walking back to the temple. Pearl beamed a grin, confusing Buttercup. "What?" "Congratulations Buttercup, you learned the lesson." Buttercup stared at her, proud. "Wow...I never thought I learned it so quickly." "You just needed the time Buttercup. As they say 'Patience is a virtue." Pearl then looked back at her tree.

_"And what a virtue it is."_

* * *

Yay! Its done and its sweet! Please review and the next chapter will come soon! I'm trying real hard on this!


	7. Chapter 7: Zen Classes

FusionFall: Inferno

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is chapter 7, I hope you enjoy! And we're getting more and more deeper in the story as it goes by!

* * *

**CH 7: Zen Classes**

Buttercup stayed attention to what Pearl said earlier, to what she said about balancing out your 'Ying and Yang.' She was right. Buttercup was being too hard-headed or hot-headed on that topic. The topic of any situation thrown at her. Buttercup must learn to be patient, and to be calm. Though, on record, it has been shown that even Pearl has a temper. Yet, Pearl's temper was something _nobody _wants to see.

Buttercup listened closely of her surroundings, keeping a good eye on it. She ponders and ponders about the world around her, about Fuse. Fuse was coming, and Planet Fusion is not that far from here. Facing their fusions was bad enough, but what about the other fusions? Fusion Dexter, fusion Bubbles, fusion Blossom, etc. Every single one of them are frightning enough.

Buttercup heard a shrill, and her eyes widened. She darts over in a speed of light green to the Crystal Temple. There Pearl was, on the floor. Shivering. The temple was broken, demolished, destroyed. Pearl's teeth chattering was the only faint sound in the house. Buttercup kneeled down to her, questioning the poor Gem, "Pearl, what happened? What's wrong?" Pearl wrapped her arms around the Puff. They were cold, the touch of her skin was cold enough to tell Buttercup something bad must of happened.

Pearl broke down in front of Buttercup, with a few coughing along with it. It was not long until the other Gems come. Garnet was the most shocked and she stares at the two protectively. "What happened here? Are you alright?" Buttercup grew worried. "She won't tell me," she responds, "She just...cried in front of me." Amethyst gave a nasty glare. "I bet its that nasty fusion," she suggested. Pearl nodded, mumbling, "F...Fuse...he...he..."

"What did he do to you?" Buttercup asked, her fists clenching in anger. Pearl trembled. "He...he tried to...to kill me...and use your fusion to do so." Buttercup has heard quite enough. Fuse is going to PAY. Buttercup handed Pearl to Garnet, muttering, "I'll be back." She rushes outside, flying at top speed and thrusting all to where her fusion may be.

_Fuse is going to PAY_.

* * *

Uh oh...

What happened to Pearl? What did Fuse really do to her? What Fusion Buttercup did to harm her? And what will Buttercup do when she finishes them off?

Find out in the next chapter. Please leave reviews!


	8. Chapter 8: Taken

FusionFall: Inferno

By Zaynah Richardson

Chapter 8 is to go! I hope you enjoy it, FF and SU fans!

* * *

**CH 8: Taken**

Buttercup flew at top speed, nonstop from the acceleration she puts on herself. She was so worried about what happened to Pearl that she almost crashed into a valley of trees. She stops, and takes a deep breath. She heard her communicator gone off, and she spoke into it, "Yeah?" "Buttercup, it's me." Buttercup gave a shallow breath. "Dexter?"

Much to her dismay, it wasn't Dexter. "No," the voice chuckled back, "It's Fusion Dexter, and I must say...it was a well-developed plan to take what's mine...oh, do you hear her, Buttercup? She wants you, ain't that sweet?" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER!?" Fusion Dexter chuckled, giving a chill down Buttercup's spine.

"What I did to her is far worse than what your fusion did, Buttercup. I taken the Crystal Gem to where she's hopeless, where she is in deep danger. She doesn't seem to live that long, I suggest you hurry." Buttercup flew even faster, not caring for anything else but finding and saving Pearl. Poor Pearl, she has gone through so much: The downfall of Tech Square was bad enough, but the wasteland of her own city was even worse. A few survived, others did not. Beach City is slowly repairing, but Pearl could not move on without remembering that event.

Buttercup at last approached Fusion Dexter's lair. It was creepy. It was very close to resembling Dexter's lair, but it was far worse. It was more of a mad scientist's theme. Buttercup heard a scream, and a shout of her name. "I'm coming Pearl!"

She ran, breathing heavily as she felt her world spin. She takes a glimpse at Pearl, and she grew pale in an instant. "Oh...Pearl..." She kneels down and picks up the Gem, who was now cold as ice. "No...no..." She shakes Pearl rapidly. "Wake up! Wake up! Please..." She pumps her fists on her stomach, but didn't heard a gasp. Buttercup was getting desperate, and angry. Tears trinkle down from her emerald eyes, and she cried on Pearl's chest.

Fusion Dexter walks towards them, amused. "How sad, isn't it? The one person you showed a soft spot to is now gone...such a shame." "YOU...MONSTER!" Buttercup shouted at him, all she felt was anger and guilt, "YOU'RE DEAD!" She sucker punched the fusion, and doing anything to murder him, but she knew Pearl wouldn't want it that way.

Unknown to Buttercup, Pearl slowly opened her eyes and heaved. She crawled her weak body to Buttercup, tugging on her legs. "Stop...I'm fine. I'm...alive." Buttercup no longer felt those negative emotions, and has her concern for Pearl. Fusion Dexter laughed insanely at the two leaving. "Ha! You'll never make it out of this infected zone alive!" Buttercup tightened her fists and gave one last look at Fusion Dexter.

"_Neither will you...when I'm done with ya_."

* * *

Yay! Another chapter is finally done! I hope you enjoy this and leave reviews!


	9. Chapter 9: Infected Zone

FusionFall: Inferno

By Zaynah Richardson

Chapter 9, yay! And yeah, I decided to make the story long. Why? Because I love my Pearl and Buttercup relationship! Yeah! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**CH 9: Infected Zone**

Buttercup carried Pearl through the infected zone, her concern for the Gem never left her mindset. Pearl was in a severe condition. She has a fever and the symptoms of chest pain, sweating, and shivering. Buttercup grew worried of her infection with fusion matter, she's gotten worse. She hopes maybe Dexter or the Professor can help her. Pearl groaned, heaving, coughing.

"Don't worry, we're going home, away from this nasty place. Fuse won't hurt you, I'm sure of it. I won't let him do anything to hurt you. You are the one person who helped me get out of my 'Belladonna' state. You were the one person who helped my gain my memories back, and you want to know why? You did everything you can to help me, and I respect what you did for me, even if we really didn't know each other at the time."

Pearl had fresh, hot tears coming from her eyes. She wasn't sure it was from the pain, her sickness, or happiness. "You're...welcome." "C'mon, we've got to go home."

It took a while, but at last, they were back at Time Square. Buttercup had knocked on the door to her house, waiting impatiently. Finally, the Professor answered it. His eyes widened at the sight of both of them. "My word...what happened to you girls?" "Pearl got kidnapped by Fusion Dexter," Buttercup explained, "And now she's really sick by the fusion infection. Please...help me make her better." They both carried Pearl to the bed in the PPGS' room.

The Professor placed a thermometer in Pearl's mouth, checking her temperature. "103 degrees F(39.4 degrees C), that's bad. No, that's worse. She needs help immediately, perhaps medicine could work." "Professor," Blossom states, "Don't Gems need a special type of medicine to be healed?" "Why yes honey. Gems hardly get the conditions of illness. But such as a fusion matter infection could kill them, and make them really, really sick. Pearl doesn't look good at all. In fact, she's had this sickness for days now."

"Is there a way to cure her?" Bubbles asked, she looks as if she's about to cry just by staring at Pearl, "Anything?" "Yes," Garnet replied, her gauntlets appeared, "We have to retrieve a medicine from a crystal serpent, it's the only way." Amethyst nods. "It is. We have never seen such a illness like this, so we have no choice." Buttercup placed a cold cloth on Pearl's forehead and around her neck, sighing sadly.

"Buttercup, will you be alright if we leave you two here?" Blossom demanded, to which Buttercup just nods, "Alright. We'll be back Buttercup, we'll cure her, I promise. C'mon Steven." Steven follows the Puff, muttering, "Yes m'am." They left, leaving only Buttercup, Pearl, and the Professor.

Buttercup placed a bed sheet over Pearl, watching her sleep peacefully. Its been a while since she actually seen Pearl in peace. She just hopes she'll get better. "Don't worry sweetie, just be patient," the Professor tells her, comforting her. Buttercup nods.

"_Patience is a virtue_."

* * *

Yay! Another chapter is done! And now, Buttercup is now worried for Pearl's severe fever caused by a fusion infection. Will they get the infection cured? Let's hope for the best!

Please review and chapter 10 is coming soon!


	10. Chapter 10: Curing Pearl

FusionFall: Inferno

By Zaynah Richardson

Chapter 10 is here folks! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**CH 10: Curing Pearl**

After the conclusion of curing Pearl, Buttercup decides to explore Dexter's lab in order to learn of Fuse's new threat or conquer. She entered the boy genius's lair, curious of all the new equipment built. The walls were lined with missiles, cannons, and plenty of androids and robots.

"Hey Dorkster, how ya doing?" The Puff questioned the genius, who was working on a machine with a wrench. "I'm doing great Buttercup, how are you doing along with Crystal Gem Pearl?" Buttercup crossed her arms, sighing. "Well, we're getting along and we're doing swell, but...I'm awfully worried about her." Dexter dropped his wrench and stared at Buttercup with questioning eyes. "You're...really worried about her?" Buttercup nods in protest.

"Yes, a lot of things have been happening lately. Lately," Buttercup rubbed her hand on her neck in thought, "She's been tortured by Fusion Dexter and she really got sick. We have her medicine and now she's at home, resting." "A fusion infection perhaps?" "Yes, but anyway, I want to know more of Fuse's next attack." Dexter's eyes widened in disbelief. "_You_ actually want to know Fuse's next attack?"

"Yes. I seriously do. I want vengeance against him for doing this to Pearl, even if Pearl doesn't want me to do it." "Then why do it if she doesn't want you to?" "I care about her. I'm doing it because _I care about her_." "Wow, that's sweet of you Buttercup, I didn't know she was so important to you."

Buttercup sighed. "_She is_." Dexter was monitoring Planet Fusion. He eyed it carefully. "Well, it seems that Planet Fusion is coming closer, we have to prepare for the invasion." Buttercup gave a shallow breath. Dexter eyed jer worriedly. "Are you okay, Buttercup?" Buttercup grew pale, her breathing grew rapid. Dexter shaked her immediately, snapping her out of it.

Buttercup shakes her head. "Sorry, I'm...I'm just worried." "Of Pearl, correct?" "Yes." Dexter placed a comforting hand on Buttercup's shoulder.

_"Don't worry Buttercup, nothing will happen to any of us. I swear that I will keep everyone safe, I promise."_

* * *

I think this one gives so much intense foreshadowing going on. Please review and the next chapter will come soon!


	11. Chapter 11: Fuse's Reign

FusionFall: Inferno

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is chapter 11, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**CH 11: Fuse's Reign**

The sky was dark green, fusions were running amok, and Fuse was present, causing terror. Buttercup faced Fuse, her eyes firing up. "Come here worm, come and face me." Buttercup shot fireballs at Fuse, but Fuse reflected it, bouncing it back at the Puff. Buttercup screamed in pain, but used all of that energy back at Fuse. Fuse chuckled at her demise.

"Ha, you're so weak, Buttercup. You're not the toughest fighter as you say you are. You're protecting a Gem, an alien from outer space. She's a threat, just like me. Better yet, she's worthless." "Don't you DARE call her that!" Buttercup's hands ignited with emerald fire, "She's done everything for me!" "Oh really? She is scum, she is nothing but a low-life, she's weak, just like you. It's a shame she's going to die though..."

Buttercup clenched her teeth.

"Ha! She'll never get a chance to save herself! Real strength is killing those who get in your way, instead of your heart strength. I'll trample you." Out of nowhere, Pearl appeared with her spear angrily. "Such a fool you are, Fuse. Would you like to know what real strength is? Real strength is feeling guilty and making mistakes, but having the guts to accept those mistakes and make them right again. You're sick, Fu-AGH!"

Fuse whipped across at her torso, and a cut and bruise was on her stomach. Another whack was to the head, and Pearl collapsed. She shivered, her teeth chattering. The wound on her torso was throbbing, and her forehead was heating up bt the small bruise. Fuse attacked her further, shouting, "Out of steam, worm? This game is so much fun." Pearl felt tears drip from her eyes. Buttercup's heart lurched and she ran in front of Pearl, being whipped in the arm. The Puff screamed in agony, breathing heavily.

Fuse baffled insanely. "Don't you two see? You are little pieces of worthlessness-" "YOU BASTARD!" Buttercup spat, "You monstrosity." Pearl groaned, limping on Buttercup's injured shoulder. Buttercup placed her in the field of grass, confronting Fuse.

Buttercup punched the fusion lord in the face, sending him flying away, she rammed her fists into his chest, killing him.

She gazed at Pearl, picking the dizzy Gem up. Pearl was unconscious from too much pain. Buttercup sighed. She zooms away from the battlefield, bursting to her house. She couldn't believe what she did.

_She killed Fuse._

* * *

Yay! I did it! I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave a review! Chapter 12 is coming soon!


	12. Chapter 12: Lesson Learned

FusionFall: Inferno

By Zaynah Richardson

And finally, here's chapter 12, the last one! I hope you all enjoy this story!

* * *

**CH 12: Lesson Learned**

Pearl and Buttercup. A Puff and a Gem. Two sides of the same coin. Aggression and graceful. Hot tempered and tactical. Both were willing to stop the Fusion invasion, and they did. Through thick and thin, they stand side by side. They were together, as one team.

They had hard times, had hard, tough battles, but came out together. As one. Standing alone they once were, but they still remained as a pack.

Sapphire and emerald. United. Together as one.

Pearl of the Crystal Gems.

Buttercup of the Powerpuff Girls.

They came out of the inferno.

_As one._

**~END~**

* * *

At last, its done! I'll start my next Pearl and BC story real soon! But I am requesting fanart of this story. I would love pics of it though. But still, please review and tell me what you think of this story!


End file.
